


warmth of you

by lavenderlotion



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Charles Xavier in a Wheelchair, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Everyone Is Alive, Fires, M/M, Mutant Husbands, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23080642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: The door to his bedroom swung open as he was rolling up to it, and Charles smiled as he sent a brush of thanks through the steady spot of warmth that sat in the back of his mind and connected him to his husband.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 19
Kudos: 54
Collections: Nothing Is So Beautiful As Spring Challenge 2020





	warmth of you

**Author's Note:**

> **Day 9 - Warmth**

Winter was settling over the school's grounds, a soft layering of snow sparkling across the sprawling fields of the estate. The kids were ecstatic, young Bobby especially so, and Charles had spent the last several hours sitting in his chair on the back patio, sipping tea from a thermos, and wrapped up in more blankets than seemed reasonable as he watched the children play in the snow after dinner. He certainly wasn't a fan of the chillier weather, especially when it was cold enough for snow to not only fall, but to stick to the ground.

Despite his own less than enthusiastic feelings about the snow, he sat out and watched the children that wanted to play. Some of the older ones were skating on the pond-turned-rink now that Bobby had frozen it over—an incredible show of his mutation that Charles had praised him heavily for, always happy to see youngins who'd initially been hesitant over their powers fully embrace the wonderful, extraordinary things they could do. Darwin, dressed in only a t-shirt and comfortable because of his mutation, was chasing around Alex and a young, squealing Scott.

It got colder as the sun set, and Charles called the children in much earlier than many of them would have liked, if the grumbling that accompanied them marching inside was any indication. Charles smiled at them all kindly, not bothered by their sour attitudes since he understood the disappointment many of them were feeling. Telepathy made it very easy to understand his children, and he knew the pouts and frowns aimed his way were only the cause of having their fun cut shorter than they'd have liked.

When Charles got the last few stragglers inside and stripped from their winter attire, he stopped by the main lounge room to find Janos attending to a fire and many of the kids sipping from steaming mugs. Azazel was telling what seemed to be a slightly embellished story to a rapt audience, the most rapt being Kurt who stared up at his father with wide eyes. The kitchen was only down the hall and when he passed by, he noted Hank and Logan embraced by the stove, stirring a pot of something that made the room smell wonderfully rich and chocolatey.

He passed a few children on the trip to his room, which was tucked away on the ground floor of the mansion for his ease of use. A glance at his watch, a gift from Erik for one of their anniversaries, advised that it was nearing curfew. The door to his bedroom swung open as he was rolling up to it, and Charles smiled as he sent a brush of thanks through the steady spot of warmth that sat in the back of his mind and connected him to his husband.

As he wheeled into the room, Charles immediately noticed that there was already a fire burning, warming the room to an incredible, blissfully warm temperature. Charles sighed happily as the door closed behind him, wheeling over to his laundry basket so he could deposit the blankets he'd been wrapped in, all still cold to the touch, to be washed. Moving back across the room, Charles parked himself in front of the fire and let his eyes flutter shut as a soft smile curved his lips upwards.

Ah, there was nothing quite like the warmth of a fire after long hours spent in the cold. Humming under his breath, Charles felt his body begin to relax, and a yawn cracked his jaw. Just as he was preparing himself to start making his way to the bathroom to get himself ready for bed, the mental link that sat in the back of his head lit up with an appreciation that was not his own. Scrunching up his face in confusion, Charles followed the sense of pleasure emitting from Erik and found that all his husband was doing was standing in the door and watching as the firelight played over his features.

Blushing, Charles rolled his eyes at Erik's ridiculousness, but allowed himself to feel pleased that his husband still found him as attractive as he had decades ago. It certainly served to boost his mood, and he felt his smile growing as Erik walked up behind him and settled his hands on his shoulders. Charles covered them with his own, tilting his head to the side to kiss Erik's knuckles softly.

“I've run us a bath,” Erik told him, digging his thumbs into the base of Charles' neck before he leaned down and captured Charles' lips in a soft, upside-down kiss that he drew on because of how warm Erik's lips and breath were against his chilled skin. Erik hummed into it, capturing Charles' top lip between his own and sending a thought his way that  _ really _ made Charles blush.

Grinning, Charles pulled away as his chair started to turn on its own, his smile widening as he sent back an answering thought. Oh yes, he wasn't going to be very cold for much longer.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi to me on [tumblr](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)!  
> comments and kudos are much appreciated! 
> 
> i run an x-men discord server! check it out [here!](https://discord.gg/3uG3VNP)


End file.
